Stratagem
by zen4365
Summary: Stratagem: "a plan or scheme, especially one used to outwit an opponent or achieve an end." To everyone around them, they were a normal family but that was not the truth. Let's find out the truth behind the Bonnefoy-Kirkland family. (Mafia AU. FACE family, Prucan, Rusame, FrUK and many other ships)
1. Prologue

_CLACK!_

"Pay up."

A man in an white name-brand suit and medium length blond hair says with a serious face as he cleans off the tip of his pool stick. The man stared at another young man, who couldn't be more than 30, and his group of friends, who looked more like frat brothers. The leader looked mad as hell, and his buddies looked shocked.

Francis Bonnefoy-Kirkland was well known in his bar, which is why he travelled to other bars and found people he could do business with. His blue eyes charmed people as he walked into a bar and his eyes wandered to the dimly lit billiard tables. He would see the group he targeted. He would show off his wealth by ordering some pricey fruity drinks as he made his way to the tables. He would target his prey and the hunt began. He would ask some poor group of boys how to play, as he set down his mixed drink by the table. He would ask what the long, pointy stick was. Francis would also let his accent become just a bit thicker as he asked about the billiard game, and with a group of what looks like old frat guys, he would grab the pool stick and as he turned he 'accidently' knocked over his drink. He would pay for the glass and just order another expensive mixed drink. That's when the men would get the bright idea to bet on a couple of games after teaching the rich foreigner. The prices would start simple, $20, $40, $80… eventually they got up to $200.

"Mon dieu! I can't believe I lost again." Francis says with a pout, he looks over at the tall, black- haired man he was playing, he looked like he was ready to back out.

"Mon ami, perhaps one more game. I will put $600 on the table…bringing the price to $800. I promise last game." Francis begs as he finishes his mixed drink. The man nodded.

"Last game." He agreed. The man and his friends smiled at each other thinking they were going to make an easy $800. The man smiled and made one more fatal mistake, as he unknowingly sacrificed himself to this predator.

"I am feeling generous, doll. Why don't you go first?" The man says. Francis smiles politely.

"thank you, mon ami." He says kindly. He chalks the end of the pool stick as the balls are set again. Finally, with sharp precision Francis takes aims and fires. The poor man against Francis didn't even have a chance. After about 10 minutes the game is over, Francis was the winner. The man didn't even get to play as he stood on the side shocked and then angry as he realized…

Francis was a pool shark.

The man angrily forked over the $200 he made and Francis made a profit of $600. As the man and his buddies stormed out of the bar Francis called out to them

"Nice doing business with you, mon ami."

The man twitched and obviously held himself back from kicking Francis' ass. Francis paid his tab and left a $50 tip for the bar tender as he walked out of the bar and walked off to find another place to hunt.

* * *

Arthur Bonnefoy-Kirkland had just kicked the last of his customers out of the bar, and was worried sick about where his husband was. It was already passed 3:00 am. All the bars are closed! And damn Francis always paid the bartended to say that he wasn't there or was on his way home.

 _Swish!_

 _Swish!_

 _Swish!_

"Bullseye!"

Arthur looked over to his eldest son.

"Alfred! Can you start being useful and clean up the tables! Some security you are! Our bar closes at 2:30, and I had to kick out the last customer because someone was too busy playing with the dart board!" Arthur yelled. He had been angry and worried, while he was here managing the bar Francis had been out and about and his youngest son is just like his father! Nowhere to be found!

"chill pops! You're just worried because dad is running late. That just means he probably made more money. And fine! I will clean…geez no need to yell." Alfred said begrudgingly as he tossed the rest of the darts in his hands to the red and black dart board. Making them all hit bullseye or close to bullseye.

Alfred Bonnefoy-Kirkland, the oldest son of Francis and Arthur, he had an excellent eye. His favorite hobby is to play with darts in his parents' bar. He also had a job there as security, but he rarely ever helped with that. Alfred finally stood and started to clean the tables at the bar, while Arthur made sure that the bar was restocked and neat. Although this was a bar, you wouldn't know it. It was designed by Francis. At night, the bar operated but during the day it was a nice restaurant. Alfred made sure to move the tables around so that way it looked nice in the afternoon for lunch. You see, after 9:00 pm the kitchen closes and the place is only a bar…why, well that's simple…the cook decides to leave to play billiards.

Everything was nice and neat and upscale, even though the place looked elegant it had the best prices on everything. Alfred made sure that the pool tables were moved to make room for more tables, and his dart boards were taken down from the walls to keep the elegant look.

"Okay? I'm done… can I go now?" Alfred asks Arthur.

"Absolutely not! Alfred go get a broom or a mop and clean the floors." Arthur said as he made sure the kitchen was cleaned.

"I thought dad said that you weren't allowed in the kitchen." Alfred said like a smartass.

"What doesn't know won't kill him. Besides I need to make sure your idiot father has everything up to code!" Arthur says angrily as he remembers how embarrassed he was when Francis scolded him for destroying their last kitchen. It was an accident! He didn't know that the flames from the gas stove went that high.

As Arthur was in the kitchen, he heard the front door open and figured Alfred left instead of doing what he was supposed to. Then he heard the door to the kitchen open. Although whoever was in the kitchen was obviously trying to be quiet, Arthur could hear them. Then he felt someone behind him and he kicked them down and grabbed the knife on the counter, straddled the intruder and held it to the intruder's throat. The man let out a throaty laugh and looked up. Arthur groaned.  
"That is such a nice way to welcome you're loving husband." Francis says with amusement in his eyes with full of amusement.

"This seems…how you say…kinky." Francis says with a laugh as Arthur threw the knife.

"Damn you frog! Trying to sneak up on me…" Arthur says angrily. As he tried to get up Francis pulled him back down on his lap.

Poor Alfred just walked in on the wrong moment…the act looked like something no kid wants to see between their parents.

"Gahhh! Warn me next time! I don't want to see your freaky foreplay!" Alfred says as he rushes out of the kitchen.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS!" Arthur yells.

"It isn't?" Francis says with a pout as he sits up and pulls Arthur into a kiss.

"YOU! You had me worried sick! You said you would be back by 2:30 to help me close and it's 3:30-" Arthur was cut off by Francis kissing him softly.

"Calm down. I'm okay…and about $12,000 richer than when I left, mon amour." Francis says with a smirk. Arthur looked at him.

"Just…call next time you are going to be out this late. Did Matthew come back with you?" Arthur asked. Francis looked confused,

"Matthew didn't come with me this time." Francis says.

Arthur's eyes widened. Despite popular belief Arthur cared for both his sons and when he didn't see Matthew in his room when he went to get Alfred he figured he left with Francis. Matthew always had a better connection with Francis.

"Where the bloody hell did he go?!" Arthur says freaking out. He knew one person would know if Francis didn't.

"ALFRED BONNEFOY-KIRKLAND!" Arthur yelled.

* * *

Half a town away in a 24-hour illegal casino, Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland resided. He was the youngest of Arthur and Francis. This was the only place Matthew could go and get in. You see, one of his papa's friends ran the place and will let Matthew in. He was still technically too young to bet, but that didn't stop him from playing blackjack at the back table with the dealer. He didn't play for bets, because he didn't like taking money. He thought that these people were way to easy to read. He was great at reading people. That's why he never played poker…it was just too easy. It would be like stealing candy from a baby. And since people didn't notice him, he had a great poker face.

"Damn Birdie. You beat the dealer again." A thick accented voice said behind him. It was the owner.

"You're almost as good as you're papa." The same voice said, now laced with an arrogant smirk. Matthew turned around and saw a man, he was taller than Matthew. His skin was pale, he didn't look super buff, he had tousled short pure white hair, and piercing red eyes. He wore his arrogant smirk with pride. Matthew knew this man, it was his papa's friend. They hadn't been formally introduced…Matthew had met the man's brother but not this man. Gilbert Beilshmidt. One of the world's most famous Mafia bosses. He owned most of Germany and had a fair amount of land in the U.S. Yes, Matthew's family was apart of the Mob.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what you mean." Matthew said with a sinful innocent look on his face. His violet eyes locked with Gilbert's scarlet eyes.

When Gilbert locked eyes with this 'birdie' he could see this boy was dangerous. His eyes were wise beyond his years.

"If you will excuse me, I must be going." Matthew says as he looks down at his watch. 'Damn. Its passed 3:30! Im so screwed!' He thought to himself.

"Au revoir." Matthew said to the handsome mob boss as he rushed out of the casino like Cinderella when the clock struck 12:00. He ran outside, he didn't notice that Gilbert had followed him outside, as he jumped into his truck and rushed home…

"Papa is going to kill me." Matthew said out loud to no one in particular as he weaved through drunken traffic.

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: Hello. Yes I know I have other stories to write...but this story just came to me and I have to write it. I got the idea based off of a fan art picture I saw on Instagram to be honest. I really hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! If you did, please leave a review for me.

Warnings for the story: Violence and swearing (I will let you know if I have more to add)

So I don't know many card games so I am very sorry for anything I get wrong with that... and billiards (I've only played once).

Thank you guys for reading my new story I will try to update soon!

Love you guys!

-zen4365


	2. Chapter 1: normal day

Matthew sped home. He was lucky he didn't get caught by the police. He pulled up in the driveway, killed the engine, and locked his car. The house looked dark…maybe they went to bed. He grabs his house key and quietly opened the door. He tried to make sure that the heavy door wouldn't make a sound but of course there was a 'creak' sound. All the lights were off…they probably forgot about Matthew again. He was happy that no one noticed him this time, he didn't want to deal with Arthur's lecture.

Matthew put his keys down and went to the kitchen to get some water. When he opened the fridge the lights turned on and Matthew groaned. Standing behind him was a clearly angry Arthur, clad in bunny pajamas, and a worried Francis, clad in French boxers and a white shirt.

"Where the hell have you been Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy?! Do you have any idea what time it is? I thought you were with your father, but could you guess how shocked to find out you had been running about at all hours of the night! I mean, honestly Matthew, you have school tomorrow! I know it's your last weeks and you graduate in less than a month but that doesn't mean you get to miss school! You probably have tests, and you know how tired you get! I expect this from Alfred, but certainly not from you!" Arthur yells at Matthew as Francis just wraps Matthew in a hug.

"Matthew, mon petit Matthew, please let me know where you're going next time. Where were you?" Francis asked softly. Matthew knew this was a loaded question…if he admitted the truth he could get in trouble…but if he said he just went for a ride his parents would take away his car.

'nothing good comes from lying anyway…' Matthew thought solemnly.

"So I went to this casino downtown. They let me in, and yes, I played a few games of blackjack, but I didn't bet papa. I swear." Matthew says hoping his parents wouldn't be mad.

"I am disappointed Matthew…. you didn't place any bets! You could have made a lot of money!" Francis whines out. Arthur hit the back of Francis' head.

"No Matthew had the right idea, if they caught him being underage playing, he could have gotten arrested… especially since I know he would have made over 4 grand easily." Arthur says smartly.

"Get to bed. Don't leave without telling us! Besides your uncle Allistor is coming to visit tomorrow evening so no one is going anywhere tomorrow." Francis says. It was now Arthur's turn to groan. He didn't have the best relationship with his brother.

Matthew nodded. He knew that if uncle Allistor was coming there was mafia business to attend to. He never came over unless he needed to inform them of something that was happening. Matthew knew that his uncle Allistor is a mafia boss, but he makes sure everything runs in order. No one messes with him. Not the police, government, rivals. He could make sure you disappeared off the face of the earth, with no one remembering what you looked like, much less your name.

Matthew rushed upstairs and to his room and got ready for bed, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He says not facing the door. He was looking in his closet. His room was pretty big, there wasn't much in it besides a bed, a desk and he shared a bathroom with his brother. So, it shock when he saw Alfred standing at his door.

"Al, you could have used the bathroom door to get in here." Matthew says as he finished getting ready for bed. He could see through the shared bathroom, that his room was much cleaner than Alfred…you could actually see the floor in his room whereas Alfred's room was littered with dirty laundry.

"Why did you come home late?" Alfred asks annoyed. Matt gave him a 'give it a rest' look.

"I already got a lecture from Arthur and Francis I don't need one from you two. I was playing some blackjack and lost track of time mom." Matthew says sarcastically to Alfred. Alfred looked seriously at Matthew.

"You know uncle Allistor is coming, tomorrow right?" Alfred says. Matthew nods.

"I was informed when I walked in late…" Matthew says.

"do you know what he wants?" Matthew asks his brother. Alfred shook his head. They don't know much about their uncle, they have only met him during holidays…which always ended with a shouting match between Allistor and Arthur…but then they make up. They know he is tall, him and their uncle Dylan have bright red hair. They don't look anything like Arthur, who was…scrawny and blonde. According to what Alfred and Matthew heard (eavesdropped) Arthur was given to Francis in exchange for more land and power….and Arthur wasn't happy about that, they assumed. They figured that's why Arthur was so mad at their uncle.

"Probably something to do with the mafia…" Alfred said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Matthew said. Alfred joined the family business when he graduated last year, but ever since Matthew had felt that Alfred has gotten distant. Alfred shrugged.

"Good night bro." He says as he walks out of his room. Matthew shrugged and fell asleep.

* * *

Alfred knew the reason that his uncle was coming. He probably had another job for Arthur and him. The past year, he hadn't been able to tell Matthew that he had been a hit man for his uncle or that their father also came with him. That they killed people. Well like…Matthew knew his family killed people but Alfred didn't want to tell Matthew that he killed too.

Alfred walked into his room, it was dark red, his guns were hidden away. Alfred knew he needed to clean his room, he almost tripped over a shirt. Luckily, he just landed on the bed, he looked to the side and saw a small action figure of captain America.

"I wanted to be a hero." He says softly as sleep overcame him.

* * *

Too soon it was morning. Alfred woke up late, it was almost 10!  
'crap! The restaurant!' He thought. He needed to get to the bar…he got up and dressed. Arthur was waiting downstairs in his uniform.

"Could you be anymore late?" Arthur asks and ushers him to the car as they drove to the restaurant. Arthur was the one who opened. Francis started getting some food out and ready to prepare. Arthur made sure that everything looked orderly, as Alfred wiped down tables and cleaned the restrooms. Soon they were open, and it was already lunch.

'so much for a lunch break.' Alfred thought as he went to a table, that had six people, put on a smile and said

"Welcome to L'expérience française, My name is Alfred and I will be your server today…"

* * *

Soon the day turned to night. Matthew arrived at around 5 pm, after his hockey practice. They closed the restaurant at around 7 and the bar would be closed tonight due to Allistor coming to visit.

Arthur was not very pleased his brothers was coming to visit. No matter how old they get they always act like children, making fun of him and his eyebrows (for some unknown reason) anytime they got! Arthur had been cleaning down the bar, making sure everything was nice and neat, when Francis walked behind him and his hands wrapped around his waist.

"Don't worry mon amour…everything will be fine." He says gently kissing his neck…damn Francis! He knows he is sensitive there.

"If you behave…I promise…the reward will be well worth it." Francis says smirking as his hands trailed further south.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS LEAVE IT IN THE BEDROOM LIKE NORMAL PARENTS?!" Alfred yells shielding Matthew's eyes.

"And in front of a child?! Have you no shame?!" Alfred says acting so offended. Matthew was mad.

"I am not a child!" He says angrily. Francis let out a laugh.

"non, I do not have shame." He says kissing Arthur passionately before pulling away leaving Arthur blushing in front of his kids.

"J-J-Just go get dressed! We are going out to eat with your uncles!" He says blushing bright red. They locked up restaurant as they left home. Alfred drove with Matthew and Arthur went with Francis.

"He is going to meet us at the house." Arthur says as he looks at his phone to see a message from Allistor. Francis nods.

When they got home, Allistor was already there talking to Matthew and Alfred. He was wearing a new suit and Dylan was in the car, obviously listening to music. Francis parked and Arthur got off the car. His brother had a smile on his face, but as his eyes met Arthurs, he knew right then and there this wasn't just for another hit mission. They told a different story. This wasn't going to be good.

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: Hey! Thank you to anyone who took the time to read my story! Okay...so I promise the next chapter will be longer and hopefully up in a few days.

Please leave a review if you liked the chapter

Thank you to anyone who has reviewed.

Love you guys,

-zen4365


	3. Chapter 2

"Nice to see you, brother." Allistor says with a smile as he walks toward Arthur. Arthur looks unamused.

"Allistor." Arthur said as a greeting before looking to his boys and throwing the house keys to them.

"Boys, go get dressed. Quickly." Arthur says. Matthew and Alfred looked at each other as they rushed into the house to get dressed. When the boys rushed inside, Francis walked after them. Arthur stayed behind with his brother.

"You could have warned us you were already here…you know how Francis is with his appearance…I hope you are willing to wait at least an hour." Arthur says to his brother, who laughs and ruffles his hair causing Arthur to swat at his hand like a cat pawing at an owner.

"Of course, I came early, Dylan wanted to see his brother." Allistor says just as Dylan walked out of the car.

"Stop telling lies, you arse! He made me get all dressed up because he wanted to be early. Said it would tick you off." Dylan says outing Allistor's true intentions.

"Yes I wanted to annoy my wee brother!" Arthur says taking Arthur into a hug, which he was trying to get out of.

Allistor messed with Arthur's hair again and set him down…meanwhile Dylan was laughing at Arthur because he was blushing and had an angry pout on his face and looked like a little kid.

"Go get dressed." Allistor says as they three enter the house.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Arthur says.

"Oh my gosh! It's Arthur's rebellious phase again!" Dylan says laughing thinking of when his brother dyed his hair purple and would 'question authority,' Allisor was so mad that day.

Arthur gave Dylan a glare before going upstairs to change. Well more like marching upstairs to change.

Dylan stopped laughing and looked at Allistor.

"Do you think he is going to take the news okay?" Dylan asks. Allistor took out a cigarette and lit it. He decided to use a little decorative dish that no doubt Arthur set out, as an ashtray.

"Probably not. But this isn't his decision to make…it wasn't then and it still isn't now." Allistor says as he takes a long smoke.

To Becontinued….

* * *

A/N: I promise that the next chapter will be alot longer. I won't be able to update till Monday. I really wanted to update today. I am so sorry for the short chapter.

-love, zen4365


	4. Chapter 3

Soon Matthew and Alfred were downstairs waiting with their Uncles. Dylan was asking Matthew about him going to college after he graduated. Allistor asked to speak to Alfred alone, and took Alfred outside to talk. When Allistor took him outside he wrapped his arm around Alfred.

"I have a job for you and your dad. There is a man, we just need some intel. It's mostly just for your dad, but I want you to be there incase things go wrong." Allistor says. Alfred knew that the man they were going to watch was someone dangerous if Allistor wanted him to watch over Arthur. Arthur was skilled, like very skilled. He rarely needed Alfred on a mission.

"Okay. I will do it, you know I will." Alfred says. Allistor smiles and claps Alfred on the back.

"I knew ye would! Let's get inside and wait for Francis…I am sure we still have like an hour though!" Allistor says laughing as they walked back into the house and sat on Arthur's very expensive couch. Matthew and Dylan were sitting at the table talking about the colleges that Matthew wanted to go to. If you looked closely, you would have seen the pity in Dylan's eyes. He knew something that Matthew didn't know.

Soon they heard Arthur walking down the stairs. His hair was messed up.

"Geez brother, you have to be so obvious that you and Francis had sex." Allistor says nonchalantly as basically everyone blushed.

"I did not!" He says blushing.

"Your hair is a dead giveaway. And now you made us late!" Allistor says. Arthur blushed, he didn't even notice his hair. Francis walked down the stairs.

"Mon amour, you must fix your hair." Francis says smiling as he fussed with Arthur's hair. Arthur was swatting him away.  
"Really, mon lapin, you are like a child." He says affectionately. Arthur blushed.

"Let's just get going!" Arthur says as he rushes outside and gets into a car. Allistor and Dylan were laughing as they walked to their car. Alfred decided to go with his uncles. Matthew went with his parents.

On the drive over to the restaurant Matthew put his headphones on and ignored his father's complaints about Allistor. Matthew stared boredly outside the window as he saw the lights of the city pass him by.

When they got to the restaurant Matthew was shocked at how fancy it was. Their uncles must be serious about whatever they were going to discuss. Allistor, Alfred and Dylan were waiting outside the restaurant. Francis quickly parked and stopped the car. Matthew was the first to get off, then Arthur and Francis as they locked the door.

"About bloody time. We have been waiting for ten minutes!" Allistor yelled.

"We follow the speed limit! And Alfred is coming home with us. I don't want him to get in a crash because your gits decide to go 120 in a 75 zone!" Arthur yelled. Francis held his hand and squeezed, as if to tell him to calm down. Matthew silently walked into the restaurant ignoring all of them. Soon Dylan followed Matthew and the hostess asked if they had a reservation.

"Under Kirkland." Dylan said simply. The hostess smiled and led them to a remote part of the restaurant. They all sat to eat, Alfred of course getting a booth seat and Matthew sitting next to him. They all ordered their drinks. Everyone but Matthew getting something alcoholic. Matthew just got a soda. When the waitress left to get everyone's drinks, Allistor looked to Alfred and Matthew.

"Consider this an early graduation dinner Matthew!" Allistor says. Alfred looked at him.

"You guys didn't take me out for a graduation dinner!" He says. Allistor laughed.

"Yeah but I got you an AK-47." Allistor says.

"Yeah thanks for that brother." Arthur grumbled under his breath.

"Arthur, I have a person of interest, I need you and Alfred to keep an eye on him." Allistor says. Francis gave a silent nod to Allistor. It was discreet that Alfred and Matthew didn't see it.

"Alfred must accompany me?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Just in case..." He says simply. They couldn't give too much away because of Matthew. Arthur nodded.  
"I am sure we will be told everything later?" Arthur asked and Allistor let out a nod as he starts to flirt with the waitress. It's not like anything could amount from flirting but Allistor liked to have fun.

The rest of the night continued in small talk.

"Arthur, I have a person of interest, I need you and Alfred to keep an eye on him." Allistor says. Francis gave a silent nod to Allistor. It was discreet that Alfred and Matthew didn't see it.

"Alfred must accompany me?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Just in case..." He says simply. They couldn't give too much away because of Matthew. Arthur nodded.  
"I am sure we will be told everything later?" Arthur asked and Allistor let out a nod as he starts to flirt with the waitress. It's not like anything could amount from flirting but Allistor liked to have fun.

They all ordered their food. Most of the night consisted of Dylan and Alfred exchanging jokes. Towards the end of the dinner Allistor got serious and stared at Francis.

"So…in our line of duty there comes a time when we need to…expand our territory." Allistor said obviously talking in code. Arthur stiffened in his seat and Francis kept a poker face.

"You're being silly…our territory is fine." Arthur said to Allistor and gave a little glare. Allistor stared at him.

"Hush Arthur, this is between me and francis." Allistor says. Arthur turned red and wanted to kill his brother.

"Don't make a scene." Francis says in a commanding tone that Alfred and Matthew rarely ever heard. They always knew Francis to be light hearted and fun not commanding. That was Arthur. Allistor looked at Arthur and knew that dinner was over.

"Check please." Allistor says to a waitress who blushed.

"We need to continue this conversation at home." Allistor says. Francis and Arthur nodded. "Yes. We should." They said. After they paid they all got up and Francis and Arthur made Alfred come with them. Matthew left with their uncles. Of course Alfred was pestering Francis and Arthur about what their uncles were talking about. Matthew, just wanted to go to sleep. He knew that no one would tell them what was going on anyway. The drive back was as silent as when he was driven by his parents. Soon they beat Arthur and Francis home. They waited outside, about 20 minutes later they saw headlights pulling into the driveway. Arthur looked upset and sad as he opened the door. When everyone got in he looked to Alfred and Matthew with sad eyes.

"Go to your rooms and go to bed." He says simply

"but pops-" Alfred started. It was obvious he wanted to stay.

"NOW! Go!" He says pointing to the stairs. Matthew dragged Alfred to his room and locked the door.

"Mattie let go! We need to find out what's going on!" Alfred says trying to go to the door. Then Matthew wrapped his arms around his brother and buried his face into Alfred's back. He was good at reading situations and he knew with the way their parents were acting something bad was going to happen.

"Al….this time…I think we need to let Arthur and Francis handle this." Matthew says softly, the tone sounded so little. Alfred turned around and hugged his brother.

"I guess we will find out tomorrow." Alfred says. Even he knew that whatever was going to be discussed was either dangerous or involved him and Matthew.

He won't let anything happen to Matthew.

* * *

"No." Arthur says simply.

"I agree with Arthur on this one…non." Francis says simply.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO LISTEN!-" Allistor starts but was cut off by Arthur.

"YOU ARE NOT USING MY SONS AS LEVERAGE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SELL THEM!" Arthur yelled at Allistor angrily. Allistor looked angry as well and that was Dylan's cue to run to the living room and wait.

"look. I don't like this either….but it's necessary. Just like with you and Fra-" Allistor starts again but was cut off by Arthur yet again.

"It was different with Francis and I!" Arthur yelled. He was obviously upset. Francis came and comforted him.

"I told ye when ye got the lads not to get too attached." Allistor says. Arthur glared at him.  
"They are my sons you arse!" Arthur says in a sad angry voice.

Arthur thought that this talk sounded so familiar. It was the same talk he had with his brother years ago, when they sold him to Francis.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: I was going to make this longer but I needed to end here because of what I am going to do in the next chapter. Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed and just read this story and have shown interest in it. It means alot to me.

Love you guys,

-zen4365


	5. Chapter 4

*flashback*

 _It had been over 15 years ago. I remember being called down to a family meeting. Dylan, Allistor, and Seamus were all sitting there. It was obvious that Seamus was upset. As I walked down the stairs none of my brothers would meet my eyes._

 _"_ _Lad, brother, there is something we need to tell you. It has to do with the family business." Allistor said with a neutral expression. It was the expression he always wore with bad news. I was only 17 when he told me._

 _"_ _Look, we lost ye." Allistor said quickly. I looked confused at him._

 _"_ _What do you bloody mean you lost me?" I asked. It made no sense to me. That night I learned, officially, that my family was a part of the mafia. Allistor told me that he was a mob boss. He oversaw small territories around the world. He started telling me about his subordinates. Everything on how the mafia functioned._

 _"_ _Seamus is my second in command. And Dylan is my weapons dealer." He says. I was still confused at what this must do with me._

 _"_ _A deal fell through. A really important deal, with the French territory. The only way to keep our territories afloat and not cause an all out war is a trade. The heir to the French mob needs a bride soon….it has something to do with there customs. It's different from ours. " Allistor says. I knew right then and there what he was implying._

 _"_ _A trade of peace for a bride…you." Allistor says. I stood there in shock._

 _"_ _You sold me?!" I asked angered.  
"For the greater good, lad! You are going to like him! I swear! And you will be powerful. More powerful than any of us are right now! This is for the best Arthur!"_

 _"_ _AND YOU GUYS LET HIM?!" I say yelling at Dylan and Seamus._

 _"_ _Arthur, calm d-" Allistor tried to calm me down but I wouldn't let him._

 _"_ _YOU SOLD ME YOU BLOOD WANKING SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled angrily as I ran upstairs and shut the door. I didn't know who was the heir to the French mob though…all I know is that I already liked someone._

 _Francis Bonnefoy._

 _I remember meeting the French heir. My brothers were obviously going to go through with it without my approval. I refused to come down and was physically dragged by Allistor downstairs._

 _"_ _Damnit Arthur let go of the damn stairs!" He yells as I was grabbing onto the railing of our stairs. Meanwhile downstairs Dylan and Seamus were laughing._

 _"_ _INSTEAD OF BEING BLOODY GITS YOU GUYS COULD HELP ME!" Allistor yelled at Dylan and Seamus as the two brothers walked from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs drinking a beer and watching the show. I refused to move or let go. Until the doorbell rang. It shocked me enough to let go of the stairs. Allistor threw me over his shoulder and tossed me to Dylan, who dragged me to the couch. Allistor went to open the door._

 _"_ _Hello. Welcome to our home." Allistor greeted._

 _"_ _It is nice to be here. Where is..umm..Arthur?" I heard a familiar accented voice call for me. Oh god! Please don't tell me today of all days is the day that Francis decided to show up. I was about to say something when I noticed that Allistor let him in. Weren't we waiting for the heir? Why would he- NO! It clicked for me._

 _I saw him walk in. He was wearing a suit and had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. There was no mistaking who this was._

 _"_ _Arthur. Meet Francis Bonnefoy! Heir to the Bonnefoy family." Allistor said. I tried not to look so shocked. The boy that would talk to me all the time in school. The boy I would write letters to and then burn them. The boy that drove me absolutely mad, who enraged me at times but yet I still like him. The boy who cares more about fashion than anything else and who could never hurt a fly IS THE HEIR TO THE FRENCH MAFIA?!_

 _"_ _It is nice to meet you, Arthur." Francis says holding a hand out to me. It was like we never met. We always talked in class and always teased each other outside of school. He was acting._

 _"_ _It is nice to meet you as well." I say shaking his hand trying to look pissed._

 _"_ _I will bring him back later. I want to get to know him more." Francis says as he grabs my arm and rudely drags me out of the house._

 _"_ _You kids have fun!" Allistor calls out behind us as I hear Seamus and Dylan asking if he has lost his mind. I knew what they meant. This is a future mob boss…for all I know torture is pleasure to him._

 _When we got in his car, which was so much more flashier than the beat up car he took to school, I looked at him in shock._

 _"_ _WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK, FRANCIS?!" I yelled._

 _"_ _Shhhh mon petite. Calm down." He says softly letting out a small laugh._

 _"_ _Calm down?! Who are you?" I asked shocked. He faced me toward him as he parked in some remote spot not far from my house._

 _"_ _I am Francis Bonnefoy. I am who they say I am. But I am also the boy I have shown you." He says obviously referring to all the times we talked in school._

 _"_ _You're the heir of a mafia family!" I yelled back._

 _"_ _And you come from a mafia family." He retorts back with a smile._

 _I still couldn't believe this guy was a mob boss._

 _"_ _I still can't believe it. I can't believe I am sold to you!" I yelled._

 _"_ _You are no slave to me! Arthur, I made the deal fall through. I knew your brothers would trade you away. I wanted you. In this world you have to be one piece ahead of everyone else. You have to have a strategy and stick to it. And I just won." He says with a smirk as he pulled me into a kiss. I knew he won that night. I knew he was someone to trust. He knew a lot more than what he has said. And I was determined to find out everything about Francis Bonnefoy. One day._

"Arthur!" Allistor says looking at Arthur. Arthur looked to Francis as if asking 'what happened?' _He still had that damn smirk on his face_ , Arthur thought as he looked back to Allistor.

"It was different then Allistor! Francis and I knew each other!" Arthur yells at him bringing to light a secret that had been kept for over 20 years.

"Matthew and Alfred won't know these people! They will be st-" Arthur starts but is quickly cut off by Allistor. They are now both in each others faces over the kitchen table.

"Are you daft?! We will just send them out on one date with them and if all goes well…" Allistor starts

"We make a deal." Francis finishes. Arthur looks at Francis incredulously. He looks back at him as if he had been slapped across the face.

"You would sell your own children?!" Arthur yells at Francis obviously wanting to attack him.

"Non! I would never want to!" Francis yells shocked. "Mon amour, you know me better than that." Francis says his voice softening. Francis tilts Arthur's chin up so that way he is facing him.

"Your brother has a good reason. And if he doesn't tell it to me soon I am going to skin him alive." Francis says with a smirk. Causing Dylan to pale at how calm Francis was making that threat, and causing no reaction in Allistor.

"Look, we have intel that something is about to go down between Beilshmidt and Braginsky. Look, those two have some of the most well-trained factions in the business. Not to mention that they have territories all over the world. They basically run this game, and if they get into a war we all go into a war. All of our territories could be lost, our lives could be ruined. We could get arrested or worse tortured and killed." Allistor says very seriously. It's obvious that he is not the only mob boss who is concerned.

"We could be in financial ruin." Francis says.

"Where do my boys come in?" Arthur asks very sternly.

"Its not just your boys keeping those two mob bosses…distracted… it's the fact that they are so close.-" Allistor was cut off by Francis.

"They have such a close connection to each other that if Beilshmidt and Braginsky are taken with the boys they couldn't hurt each other. Because by extent, it would hurt the person they are taken with." Francis says. He was always a step ahead.

"Your using them to manipulate people." Francis says sternly.

"The lads will not know. It will be kept a secret. This is to protect everything we have built and everyone that we love." Allistor says. Arthur looked convinced…

"No." Arthur says.

"You are not using my sons as pawns!" Arthur says. Allistor looked at him.

"That's not your decision to make, lad." Allistor says sternly and looked to Francis. Francis' face was unreadable.

"They will do it. One date." Francis says with a neutral tone. There was silence and a loud slap before footsteps ascended the stairs and slammed a door.

Allistor and Dylan didn't look surprised that Arthur slapped Francis. Francis didn't have an expression.

"Who are you setting up with who? I will deal with Arthur later." He says. He knew it upset his love, but he has seen a mafia war. And he needed to protect Arthur, Matthew and Alfred. If this worked…the protection they would have would be far greater than anything he could do.

"Lets talk." Allistor said.

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: Gahhh I am hoping to have the next chapter up this weekend! Thank you guys for reading!

Love you all,

-zen4365


	6. Chapter 5

Arthur ran up to his room refusing to take part in any of the conversation. It's not like his opinion mattered anyway! They were going to basically sell his boys! His babies. They adopted the twins as babies. They were his no matter what people would say. He raised them, fed them, clothed them, made sure they were safe. Now he just had to hand them off to vicious mob bosses. He did not even notice the tears falling down his face. He held a pillow and screamed. He needed this.

****  
Francis was showing his brother-in-law's out when Allistor turned to him. He looked serious and hurt.  
"Do you think he will ever forgive me?" Allistor asked Francis. Since Arthur moved in with Francis many years ago, Arthur had not been close with his brothers. Francis was the only one who knew him best.

"I-I don't know Allistor. He seemed so upset. He forgave you for giving him to me, but if you are wrong and Matthew and Alfred get hurt he won't be the one you have to be worried about." Francis says darkly.  
"Let me deal with Arthur. We will be in contact." Francis says and Allistor and Dylan gave a curt nod before leaving. Francis saw his brother-in-law's drive off into the darkness before going to fix himself a glass of wine. He knew he would have to face his husband. He wasn't scared of Arthur, but he knew he was hurt by the decision that was made. He filled the wine glass with the ruby liquid before drinking the bitter liquid in one go. He washed the glass and started to turn off the lights before walking up the stairs. He heard Arthur before he saw him. Luckily the boys were already asleep.

"Arthur?" He calls out softly.

"piss off, you git!" He says angrily. "You sided with him!" He says hurt before bursting into tears. Francis rushed to a reluctant Englishman.

"You need to trust me. I will explain in the morning. We will tell them tomorrow. I'm so sorry my love." He says softly. He held Arthur in his arms as he picked him up off the floor and moved him to their king-sized bed.

"Please, Arthur forgive me." Francis says as he held the crying Englishman.

"I do." Arthur says in between sobs.

"Promise me one thing….they don't get hurt." Arthur says after he has calmed down enough to form an actual sentence.

"I promise." Francis says softly. He knew he would have to explain to Arthur what happened after he left. It is vital that they prevent a mob war.

To be continued….

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE READ!**

I am so so so sorry that I have not updated. Look I had a lot of stuff happen in my life. If you really want to know why it took me so long to update please message me. THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED OR FAVORITED THIS STORY! If anyone is still reading this please let me know. I would really want to know if it is worth continuing. I will update in two weeks. A long chapter! I promise. I just need more time. I love you guys,

Love, zen4365 :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: swearing and implied sexual references.**

* * *

The next morning Matthew and Alfred woke up. It had been a long time since they slept in the same bed together. Matthew and Alfred used to do this before Francis and Arthur adopted them, or when Alfred watched a scary movie and begged to sleep in Matthews room. It had been years since they had shared a bed. Matthew woke up in his brother's room, they were both holding each other like they did when they were kids.

"Al…come on get up." Matthew says as he looks at his phone and sees it is passed noon. That was weird. Arthur would usually be having a shit-fit if the boys slept in passed noon, claiming they were not going to be the stereotypical teenager and to 'get the bloody hell up!'

"Alfie…it's passed noon." Matthew said, and Alfred got up immediately. He looks at Matthew, squinting because the lights coming through the blinds bugged his eyes.

"What?!" he whisper-yells, he was thinking the same thing Matthew was.

"Let's go check downstairs." Alfred says as both the boys got up, not bothering to change out of last night's clothes and go downstairs to see their fathers. They quickly got to the bottom of the stairs to see Arthur sitting on the couch…well not really…he was sitting on francis' lap, drinking tea and reading a book as Francis was channel surfing through the TV.

"Gross!" Alfred said loud enough to startle the lovely domestic couple as Matthew blushed bright red.

"Oh! I didn't know you two were aw-" Francis was cut off by an angry Englishman.

"Bloody hell Alfred! Warn me next time before you shout! Damnit." Arthur says as he gets off Francis' lap…he spilt his tea on his shirt. Hot tea.

Francis clears his throat to call attention to his family. When he has everyone's attention he smiles.

"Okay…now that everyone is awake why don't we all get ready and we can go out to eat. When we come back we need to have a family meeting. You boys can pick where we can go eat." Francis says seeing Alfred's eyes light up.

"We are not going to McDonalds." Arthur says quickly, and Francis' nose scrunches up in disgust.

"non. We are going to Ihop." Francis says and see's both boys' eyes light up. Matthew loved the pancakes and Alfred can get a burger. The boys ran up the stairs to quickly get ready to go and get food. Arthur is still cleaning the tea.

"We are going to tell them after we come back?" Arthur asks. Francis nods he hugs Arthur from behind.

"It's just one date, Arthur. We are not promising them off." _Yet._ Francis thinks. He told Arthur that he would not force the boys to marry someone they didn't want to. He knew that in their line of work, the more allies they had the better.

"If they are compatible…then…we will cross that bridge when we get there, mon amour. Now go change your shirt." Francis says as he kisses Arthur on the cheek before slapping his ass lovingly, which got a yelp out of Arthur and a blush.

"Bloody frog." He says blushing. He swears sometimes Francis' is still the fucking 18-year-old boy he was when they got married.

"I heard that!" Francis says with a thicker accent. Damnit. He loved that accent. Arthur knew this is payback for telling Francis they were not having sex for at least a week for not backing him up in front of his brother.

"You were meant to!" He says as he goes upstairs to change into a new dress shirt. By the time Arthur picked out a nice green sweater and goes downstairs to see his sons downstairs waiting for him.

 _Suddenly he was back about many years. He remembers the day that they brought the boys home. The boy's parents were killed in a fire and the boys were the only ones to make it out. Alfred was 6 at the time and Matthew was 4. The boys did not leave each other side. It was hard to get them separated at school. Usually Matthew snuck into Alfred's class, and he got away with it too until the teachers caught them. That was an awkward meeting. But Arthur looks back and suddenly the grown men that were his sons, were now little kids. So excited to go on their first 'vacation' (it was the first time they were getting out of the house since they were adopted) and they were pulling at Francis' pants trying to drag the Frenchman out while Arthur trailed behind making sure they had money and basically extra everything._

 _"_ _papa! Can we go noooowwww?!" Alfred whines. Matthew just keeps pulling Francis' forward. Arthur grabs the keys and throws them at Francis and says to go put the kids in their car seats. Francis picks up Matthew and takes Alfred by the hand._

 _"_ _Okay lets go mes fils. Dad will meet us in the car" Francis says as he smiles and looks back at Arthur before taking the kids and Arthur grabs their wallet and he grabs his camera. He was a sentimental man._

 _"_ _Come on Dad!" Alfred called back from the doorway at Arthur_

"Old Man! Let's go!" Alfred yells at Arthur from the doorway. Suddenly Arthur was back in the present, Alfred and Matthew were both adults, but Alfred still waits for Arthur.

"I am coming" He says as he still grabs his wallet. He knew that when they came back, the boys were probably going to hate them. In his eyes they will always be the little boys that he got when they first walked through those doors.

Matthew and Francis were already in the car. Arthur locked the house and Alfred went to the car. Arthur got in and the family drove to Ihop.

* * *

*Time skip*

The family brunch was mostly filled with conversations between Matthew and Alfred about that anime stuff they watch. Francis was trying to talk to Matthew about what he was going to do in college and said something about Matthew being 'the only hope because Alfred didn't go to college' and Alfred pouted saying he only took a couple of years off to wait for Matthew.

Arthur got more nervous the closer they got home. It was obvious to Francis that Arthur was worried about how the boys would react. He knew that Arthur still hated his brother for selling him (not really! They were already in love! – this is what Francis would say every time Arthur brought this up) and Francis was sure Arthur was worried that the boys would hate them.

When Francis got to the house he killed the engine and told the boys to go wait in the living room and threw Matthew the key to the house.

"I need to talk to your dad." He says hinting that they want privacy.

"come on Matt, I don't want to see the old people get it on." Alfred says. Francis smirked.

Francis lets out loud moans, making the oldest brother run out the car. Matthew just laughed and followed his brother.

"You don't have the key, idiot!" Matthew yelled as he ran to Alfred. The brothers walk into the house and wait in the living room for the family meeting.

Francis looked at Arthur, softness in his eyes.  
"They are not going to hate you." Francis says softly to Arthur. Arthur shook his head.

"They will." He says worriedly.  
"I don't want to lose them." Arthur says admitting his worry to his husband. Francis had already taken off his seatbelt and he brought Arthur into a tight embrace.

"We will not lose our boys." Francis reassured. He gave Arthur a soft kiss and then got out of the car and opened Arthur's side door.

"Let's go." He says as he holds his husbands hand. Like they did when they first started going out. It was these little simple gestures Arthur loved. Francis kept ahold of Arthur's hand so that way Arthur knows that Francis' is by his side and will not leave.

They entered the house and the boys were sitting on the couch and watching TV. Francis grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He looked to his boys who, at first looked mad but then they saw the look on their papa's face, gave him a confused look.

"We have some urgent matters to discuss. Yes, it is about the family business." Francis says.

"We have business for both of you." Francis says. The boys looked shocked. Alfred looked pissed.

"No! We are not sending Matthew on any missions! You guys promised he would wait till he at least finished High School!" Alfred yelled. Arthur was the one who intervened.  
"Damnit Alfred, let your papa finish! We aren't sending you on a mission!" Arthur yelled at him. Alfred settled down.

"Merci, mon amour." Francis says lovingly to his husband.

"As I was saying, we need you to do something important. We are going to send you two on a date." Francis says simply. Matthew looked…disappointed. He really wanted to go on a mission. Alfred looked dumbfounded.

"Why did you call a family meeting for that?! It is just a date!" Alfred yelled. Matthew was blushing. Alfred had been on many dates…Matthew had never dated anyone.

"It is not just a date. Alfred, Matthew…you two are going to be going on a date with mafia…members." Arthur says. They didn't need to know that the people they were going on a date with were some of the most feared mafia bosses. They would need to find that out on their own.

"Just…don't make them angry." Arthur warns…specifically Alfred.

"When?" Matthew asked.

"Tomorrow night." Francis answers simply.

"Alfred you will be picked up at 6 and Matthew you will be picked up at 7. Please just be nice. This is an order from Allistor and myself, be on your best behavior." Francis says, and Arthur agrees. Basically, everyone was looking at Alfred.

"Geez, I get it. I will be on my best behavior." Alfred says.

"Good. Arthur was going to take you to Elizabeta's to get you guys fitted for some nice outfits." Francis says as Arthur gets up to go and get the keys.

"Nooooo! Arthur's idea of nice is a suit!" Alfred complains. Matthew nods and follows Arthur. He didn't like the idea of his first date being a blind date with a mafia member, but I mean…he wasn't opposed to it.

"Let's go Alfred." Arthur says as he pulls Alfred's ear.

"Arthur." Francis says as he was leaving.

"I am going to make a call." Francis says letting him know that he was going to update Allistor. Arthur nodded.

* * *

Arthur left and took the boys to a fancy, upscale clothing store. It was run by their dear friend Elizabeta Héderváry. She smiled when she saw Arthur.

"Arthur Bonnefoy in the flesh!" she says excitedly as she hugged him.

"It is nice to see you too Eliza. I need a favor…my boys are going on a very important date tomorrow. Let me explain in private." He says as he tells the boys to look around the store. She nods and leads him to her office in the back of the store.

"Spill." She says excitedly. She loved to know things, especially when its mafia related. Her husband was a part of the German mafia. She knew Arthur was married to Francis Bonnefoy, head of the French mafia and was powerful.

"You must know about the possibility of a mafia war." He says. She nods.  
"It is getting worse every day. Last week the Russians tried to get into German territory, this is getting bad." She says. It was the talk everywhere. If these two mafia families get into a war, there was going to be all out war in the mafia underground.

"Well…Alfred will be courted by Ivan Braginsky and Matthew will be going out with Gilbert." Arthur says simply. Elizabetas' eyes widened.

"You're going to pin them against each other!" she says worriedly. Arthur shook his head.

"It's more complicated. Hopefully they will end up like me, Eliza. I don't want them to be given to bosses that they don't love." He says worriedly. Eliza gets up and hugs him.

"I don't know much about Ivan but I do know Gilbert…I am guessing the boys will be going somewhere upscale. I will make sure that they look nice." She says as she calls the boys over to get them fitted for outfits. The boys were fitted and given nice dressy clothes, and per Alfred's request, no suits.

* * *

The next evening Alfred had on a blue button-down shirt, and a nice black jacket over it. The blue collar stood out against the black jacket, he had a nice pair of slacks and dress shoes. The shirt really made Alfred's eyes stand out. Arthur took forever doing Alfred's hair, the bloody brat would not stay still, and when Alfred walked downstairs to wait Francis was like a mother taking pictures of her daughter before going to prom. Alfred quickly ran upstairs to avoid any more pictures and waited till exactly 6 before going downstairs again. Matthew snuck into Alfred's room and gave him a hug and wished him good luck, before Francis and Arthur called for Alfred to come down. Instead of seeing his date, he saw a chauffeur.

"Ivan will meet you at the restaurant." Francis explains. This was typical for most first dates, except Francis and Arthur because they already knew each other.

 _At least I know the guys' name now!_ Alfred thought as he nodded and told his parents goodnight.

The chauffeur did not say much but opened the door to a nice Lincoln car. Alfred got in as he saw his parents watching him leave through the tinted windows. He wasn't even sure how long it was going to take to get there! He waited, and the chauffeur drove in silence.

* * *

Matthew was dressed in a well fitted red shirt and some black jeans. He had on sneakers, originally until Francis saw and made Matthew go put on dress shoes. Francis was the one to fix Matthew's hair and made sure he was wearing cologne. And of course, with Alfred gone, Francis was going crazy taking pictures of Matthew.

"Is that really necessary, papa?" Matthew asked blushing. Arthur laughed as he saw his youngest son get flustered.

"Of course. Especially because this is your first date!" Francis exclaimed which made Matthew blush and look like a fish out of water.

"Did you really think your papa didn't know this would be your first date?" Francis says knowingly.

"Just one more, Frog. The poor boy is already nervous." Arthur says.

Francis nods and gestures for Arthur to get in the picture with Matthew. Arthur reluctantly did.

"okay I am done." Francis says. Arthur nods when they hear the doorbell. Arthur went to go and get it and was met with a tall, buff blond-haired blue-eyed giant of a man.

"Hi. I am here to get Matthew. My bruder was going to come, but he ended up having some business to attend to and will meet him at the restaurant." He says. Arthur nods. This is Ludwig Beilshmidt. How odd that Gilbert was going to come and get Matthew…usually they would send a driver or subordinate.

"It is no problem." Arthur says as he gestures for Matthew to come.

"You must be Matthew. I am Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother. My brother will be meeting you at the restaurant." Ludwig says as he holds out his hand for Matthew to shake. Matthew shakes Ludwig's hand.

"It is nice to meet you." He says politely.

Ludwig gestures for Matthew to follow him.

"Auf Wiedersehen" Ludwig says to Francis and Arthur. Matthew said good night to his parents as he followed Ludwig.

"I am sure my brother is going to be pleased with you." Ludwig said with a small smile. He had a good feeling about this boy. Matthew smiled.

"Is there anything I should know about Gilbert?" He asks Ludwig. Ludwig shakes his head,

"Gilbert is…not good with emotions. Just…be patient with him." Ludwig advises Matthew. Matthew nods. He looks back at his parents through the tinted windows of Ludwig's sports car.

* * *

Francis watches as his second son leaves for the night. Arthur hugs Francis.

"What if we go upstairs…we don't have kids for the evening. It can be like when we were 18." Arthur says smirking. Francis looked at Arthur, it was rare when Arthur was trying to cheer him up. It was usually the other way around. Arthur pulls Francis down in a passionate kiss that leaves him breathless as he pulled away and smirked and ran up the stairs.

 _Let the chase begin._

Needless to say, Francis and Arthur were going to have a very _very_ fun night.

And Alfred and Matthew's nights were just beginning.

To be continued….

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello! Okay So Im sorry for the wait. This time school caught up with me. But its okay, because you didn't have to wait so long this time. I promised I would update! I hope this long chapter makes up for my absence. I will try to write next weekend again. I don't think i have any tests the following week so i should be able to update.

Please review, but not too much hate.

Love you guys,

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it.

-Love, Zen4365


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some google Translate! The translation means "The family restaurant"**

* * *

The endless mass of trees passed as Alfred looked out the window to see that this driver was taking the back road to wherever they were going. Alfred wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he was nervous. He had only known his papa and uncle as mob bosses and had not met any other mob bosses before. He didn't really know what to expect. Would they all be like Francis and Allister? Or would they be cold and heartless? Why did his papa think this would be a good idea?! And on top of that they let Matthew go by himself with another mob boss! At least Alfred knew how to use a gun and could protect himself, well…not really…Arthur wouldn't let him bring his gun. Alfred had his mind all jumbled he didn't even notice that the car stopped. The driver got out and opened the door for Alfred. He didn't notice they stopped till the door opened.

"We are here, sir." The driver said politely. Alfred looked to the side and noticed the door opened. He took off his seatbelt quickly, trying not to seem too out of it.

"Thank you." He says as he steps out to see a nice building surrounded by trees. The establishment was located on the side of a mountain, overlooking the city. It was busy, and obviously pricey as he saw people that were dressed up as if they were going to a formal event. There were many people entering the establishment and using valet parking. The driver drove off as Alfred entered the premises. He felt underdressed. Even though he was in his best clothes, he still felt underdressed. He messed with the bottom of his blue shirt as he walked into the place and met the host,

"Under what name?" The man asked with almost no emotion in his voice.

"Ivan." Alfred said simply, he forgot the man's last name. The host nods.

"He is already here." The host informs as he walks ahead of Alfred to show him the way. Alfred follows the host up a set of pristine stairs, he was being led to a private area of the restaurant. Ivan obviously wanted to flaunt to his date how rich and powerful he was. Alfred saw a small private booth in the back of the restaurant. He could see the back of a mess of platinum blonde hair, the man seemed tall. Alfred followed the host as the host places down a menu and moves out of the way for Alfred to sit in the booth.

"Your date, Mr. Braginsky. Is there anything I can get you two?" The host asks.

"A bottle of vodka." A thick accented voice asks. Alfred has yet to look up, but when he does he is met with violet eyes. The man before him was stunning, and he looked to be maybe a couple of years older than Alfred, but not anything at all like Alfred was picturing him. The man was wearing a fitted suit, that hugged him in all the right places. Alfred could see that the man was broad and worked out.

"Hi, I am Ivan." The man said simply as he holds out a hand for Alfred to shake.

Alfred shakes Ivan's hand. "I am Alfred." He says.

"It is nice to finally meet you." Ivan says as he pours himself some vodka. 'has he done like background checks or something?' Alfred thinks to himself as he waits for the waiter to come back so he could order something to drink other than vodka.

"I have heard a lot about you." Ivan says.

"I wish I could say the same. I only know that you run a specific organization." Alfred says, hinting at him being a mob boss. He knows better than to talk about these things in public without a code. Ivan catches on quickly.

"Ahh, yes I do. Are you scared?" He asks with a smirk on his face. Alfred shakes his head.

"That won't scare me." Alfred says as he eyes the menu. He hasn't looked at Ivan,

"it should." Ivan says and when Alfred looked up purple irises met blue and they stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking eye contact.

"It won't." Alfred responds

Ivan smirks. 'I like him.' He thinks to himself.

"Tell me more about yourself." Ivan orders Alfred. Alfred blushes bright red.

"I don't know where to start." Alfred says as he looks down at the menu again. He was saved by the waiter coming and taking their order. Alfred ordered a pasta dish while Ivan ordered some steak. Alfred also orders a coke to drink. Ivan looks at Alfred curiously.

"I don't drink on the first date." Alfred states. He could feel Ivan's staring at him.

"Any particular reason for that?" Ivan asks,

"I don't want to get drunk and forget the night." Alfred says. There was a story behind that but that definitely was not a good first date conversation.

"Anyway, umm…My name is Alfred, I have a brother and I live with my fathers. I am starting university next term studying mechanical engineering with a minor in business. I am currently working at my father's restaurant." Alfred says as a quick autobiography. Ivan smiled. 'pretty and smart.' He thinks. Although Ivan could see that Alfred was tense. Watching his every move. Most of his dates were like that.

"You don't have to be so…tense. I am not going to hurt you." Ivan says simply as he drinks his vodka. Alfred lightly blushes. Was it that obvious that he was nervous?

"or is it that this is your first date?" Ivan asks smirking. Alfred looked shocked.

"I am 20 years old! This is not my first date!" He exclaims.

"Then act like you normally would." Ivan says smirking. He could see Alfred getting riled up, it was cute. Ivan was one of the most feared mob bosses, and it was obvious that Alfred knew that. Or at least some of Ivan's reputation.

"I am usually not at this fancy of a restaurant," Alfred admits.

"oh, I just figured because you are Francis' son you would be used to this sort of place." Ivan says with a light blush. He has heard of Francis. Very much snobby.

Alfred let out a snort, and then blushed.

"Sorry, maybe that was a long time ago. Matt and I would destroy his reputation if we were brought to a place like this. Especially when we were younger. It would have ended in a food fight between me and Matt!" Alfred says laughing. Ivan smiled. Alfred looked relaxed.

"Da. I remember growing up like you, my mother never wanted to take me and my sisters anywhere...umm…pristine. We would have drawn too much attention." Ivan says

'this isn't too bad.' Alfred thought to himself as he took a drink of his coke.

"You have sisters?" Alfred asked.

"Da. Two. An older sister and a younger sister. They are my right hands." He says. Alfred nods. They are to him what Uncle Dylan and Uncle Seamus are to Uncle Allister.

Soon their food came out.

"Bon apetit." The waiter says as he gives them their food. The food looked amazing.

"I never did say that you look nice tonight." Ivan complements Alfred. Alfred blushes.

"You do too." Alfred says and then takes a bite of pasta to keep himself from saying that Ivan looked so hot.

The couple fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their food. Alfred hoped that his brother was having a good night as well.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was rather quiet between Ludwig and Matthew. He drove them across town to a nice small restaurant. It was an Italian place. Ludwig loved to go there because there was a specific waiter that was so cute! Ludwig usually came here for lunch after he was done with meetings, he was usually dealing with the business part of their casinos and multiple businesses that him and his family owned. Many mafia members owned their own businesses to make things less suspicious of any activity that was going on. The waiter that Ludwig loved-liked- was Feliciano. The small Italian boy looked like he couldn't hurt a fly and was innocent, albeit a little air brained but Ludwig knew the boy wasn't stupid. He was studying business at the University that was in town. At least that's what the boy told him.

Poor Ludwig did not know that Feli's family was another mafia group, but to be fair, Feli did not know much about that side of his family.

So, when Ludwig mentioned to Feliciano that his brother was going on a date and he had to set it up, Feliciano was practically begging him to have the date that the small Italian restaurant. Ludwig agreed knowing that if he had set it up somewhere upscale Gilbert would ditch. Ludwig parked his car,

"I am only going to stay to validate the reservations." Ludwig tells Matthew. In truth, Ludwig was just hoping to see Feliciano.

Matthew nods and looks at the small Italian shop. It had a cute awning with a simple sign saying _'il ristorante di famiglia'_. They had fairly lights decorating the outside bushes leading to the door. He thought it looked nice. When he walked in there was a little waiting area and a stand for the host/hostess. The place did not look too busy, there was low lighting, but not low enough to where it was dark. It was peaceful. They had booths lining the place and tables on the main floor. There was another room that led to the back. The place had a upscale feel, but not to the point where it was uncomfortable.

"Welcome to il ristorante di famiglia," A man with short brown hair and a weird curl greeted. The man was dressed in slacks and a white shirt with a black vest and a bow tie.

"Table for Beilshmidt." Ludwig says. The mans eyes narrowed.

"Are you here to see Feli again!" The man says grumpily, suddenly another small man with a weird curl and a smile walks out. He was wearing a similar uniform except this one was wearing black shorts instead of pants.

"Luddy! Oh this must be Gilbert's date! Hi, I am Feli! I will be serving you tonight! Don't worry about my brother, Lovino, he doesn't like Luddy very well!" 'Feli' says pointing to the grumpy man that was talking earlier. He was glaring at Ludwig, he really didn't like him .

"Shut it! Why is potato bastard here?!" Lovino says looking at the man. "His brother has a date!" Feli says excitedly. Feliciano seemed to love romance, he thought dates were cute.

"There are two potato bastards?!" Lovino says looking shocked.

"good luck kid." Lovino says looking at Matthew before giving Feli the menus. Feliciano hit the menu's over Lovino's head.

"Don't listen to him. He is just grumpy because he hasn't had dinner." Feliciano reassures Matthew with a smile. Feliciano looks at Ludwig, his eyes seem to light up. Matthew could tell that Feliciano liked Ludwig.

"Don't worry Luddy, I will make sure they have a good time!" Feli says as he motions for Matthew to follow him. Matthew nods and looks back at Ludwig.

"Thank you for bringing me." Matthew says politely as he follows Feliciano to a small booth towards the back of the restaurant.

"Gilbert will be here soon! Do you want something to drink?" Feliciano asked. Matthew just asked for water. Feliciano nodded. Soon a little bell chimed. Matthew didn't look back as he munched on the little breadsticks that were provided.

"Feli! The awesome me has a reservation!" A voice says cutting through most of the conversations. When Matthew turns back he sees the man that he saw at the casino a few nights ago. Gilbert Beilshmidt.

The name finally clicked in Matthew's head! How could he forget! He was so excited about his first date he totally forgot about Gilbert being a mob boss! A really really hot mob boss…one that knows him already. Matthew blushes. Maybe the man forgot him. That seems likely.

He hears footsteps approaching.

"It seems my little bird has flown back to me…" Gilbert says with a smirk as he sits across from Matthew.

"Its nice to formally meet you, Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland." Gilbert says with a dangerous smile and a look of mischief in his eyes. Matthew looked up and blushed, Gilbert was just as cute as he remembered. He looked like a predator stalking his prey. Matthew would be glad to be his prey.

To be continued….

* * *

A/N:

Sorry this is a day late. Yes! Finally the date chapter...well part 1. I promise next chapter some interesting things will pop up. More of Matthew and Gilbert's date will ensue... and maybe both dates will lead to relationships. I promise there will be more of the plot introduced soon! I hope you guys like this! If you do please leave a review for me!

I am sorry that my writing kinda sucks. I am trying to get better at it!

And for those of you who have reviewed...THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys don't know how happy it makes me to see that someone likes my story. So I love hetalia...but I also love Attack on Titan. Should I do an eren X levi (yes i am cliche, and they are another otp of mine) fanfic? I have never written for another fandom other than hetalia...well mostly...and that fic would be after I finish this one so it will probably be in the summer. Idk yet... I am thinking about it.

Love you guys!

-zen4365


End file.
